A Little Fall of Rain
by Lulu M
Summary: Bella's world is perfect, and yet something doesn't seem quite right. She's not sure what that is, but she needs to figure it out before she loses Edward completely.
1. Back to School Fundraiser

**A Little Fall of Rain**

**by Lulu M**

**Seven fundraisers. Seven causes. One story. Every chapter in this story will be donated to a fundraiser compilation, and then posted online at the allowed date. **

**The fundraisers chapters will be submitted to will be promoted at the end of each chapter.**

**Donators will receive the chapter early, but everyone will eventually be able to read. Please check out each of the fundraisers and try to support at least one cause close to your heart.**

* * *

I'm floating on my back, gliding through the waves, staring up at the wide, blue sky, watching as the clouds change shape from three-balled dildos to hairier than the hairiest man-boob. The water splashes against my skin, tracing patterns across my thighs, and if I hadn't already been wet, I'd be _wet_ then. The world is peaceful, quiet, as perverted thoughts filter through my mind. If there is a heaven, I imagine it would be much like this.

Smooth sand against my toes as my feet trail after my body. Cool water flowing through my fingers as I lightly stroke my way to nowhere. A sea that never ends, no danger in sight, just me and calm and a feeling of satisfaction that nothing else could add to this flawless moment.

This place, this moment, this hour, minute, and second is perfect . . . almost.

Something is missing. My heaven's not yet complete. The sand is not soothing to the touch. The water doesn't hold me. The sea is just there. No companionship. What would make this perfect is if Edward was here, and then my heaven would be complete.

I fight against the loneliness, but it's almost as if I can do nothing, as if my limbs won't cooperate, as if I'm stuck floating in this endless sea forever, and suddenly, my perfect heaven isn't so perfect anymore. It's almost like a jail cell, confining me to doing nothing.

My mind struggles, but my body doesn't move. My mouth screams, but nothing comes out. I writhe. I twist. I turn, but the water remains smooth, like the undisturbed surface of glass, but glass can be broken, and I'm not sure if this reality can.

"Help!" I scream, though nothing is heard. "Edward!"

My world shifts. The blue above me becomes gray. The water rushes and blurs, sending my limp body crashing through waves growing and growing in size. Walls appear out of the madness. I try to swim through the sea, grasping onto a metal rail desperately, trying to pull myself out.

People are yelling, shouting orders, and making my brain spin inside my skull. What are they saying? Who are they talking about? Where am I?

_Surgery. Emergency. Blood. _Where's Edward?!

I struggle, fighting to free myself. I can't breathe. I claw at the people, yelling at them to free me. _Let me go. Let me go. _But no one listens, and my world keeps blurring by so fast. I don't understand anything. I thrash, turning my head from side to side, when I see it. Blue. So blue. Deep blue. Apologetic blue. Pulling me under where I don't want to be.

"Help!"

* * *

**This is a teaser for chapter one of the Fundraiser Journey. The entire chapter has been submitted into the Back to School Fundraiser. Donations are accepted until October 5. For more information, visit projectteambeta . com**


	2. Fandom for Suicide Awareness

**A Little Fall of Rain**

**by Lulu M**

**Posted October 6, 2012**

**Author's note: Thank you to my amazing pre-readers, BelleDean and Jennrosee! I've said it before and I'll say it again, these ladies are freaking fan-tab-u-lous! They stick with me through thick and thin, and seriously, what would I do without them? Much appreciation to my PTB betas, PainJane and BelleDuJour! You are both amazing, and it was so wonderful to work with you on this chapter. Much love to the creator of my banner, FrozenSoldier. Without fail, she always delivers.**

* * *

I'm floating on my back, gliding through the waves, staring up at the wide, blue sky, watching as the clouds change shape from three-balled dildos to hairier than the hairiest man-boob. The water splashes against my skin, tracing patterns across my thighs, and if I hadn't already been wet, I'd be _wet_ then. The world is peaceful, quiet, as perverted thoughts filter through my mind. If there is a heaven, I imagine it would be much like this.

Smooth sand against my toes as my feet trail after my body. Cool water flowing through my fingers as I lightly stroke my way to nowhere. A sea that never ends, no danger in sight, just me and calm and a feeling of satisfaction that nothing else could add to this flawless moment.

This place, this moment, this hour, minute, and second is perfect . . . almost.

Something is missing. My heaven's not yet complete. The sand is not soothing to the touch. The water doesn't hold me. The sea is just there. No companionship. What would make this perfect is if Edward was here, and then my heaven would be complete.

I fight against the loneliness, but it's almost as if I can do nothing, as if my limbs won't cooperate, as if I'm stuck floating in this endless sea forever, and suddenly, my perfect heaven isn't so perfect anymore. It's almost like a jail cell, confining me to doing nothing.

My mind struggles, but my body doesn't move. My mouth screams, but nothing comes out. I writhe. I twist. I turn, but the water remains smooth, like the undisturbed surface of glass, but glass can be broken, and I'm not sure if this reality can.

"Help!" I scream, though nothing is heard. "Edward!"

My world shifts. The blue above me becomes gray. The water rushes and blurs, sending my limp body crashing through waves growing and growing in size. Walls appear out of the madness. I try to swim through the sea, grasping onto a metal rail desperately, trying to pull myself out.

People are yelling, shouting orders, and making my brain spin inside my skull. What are they saying? Who are they talking about? Where am I?

_Surgery. Emergency. Blood. _Where's Edward?!

I struggle, fighting to free myself. I can't breathe. I claw at the people, yelling at them to free me. _Let me go. Let me go. _But no one listens, and my world keeps blurring by so fast. I don't understand anything. I thrash, turning my head from side to side, when I see it. Blue. So blue. Deep blue. Apologetic blue. Pulling me under where I don't want to be.

"Help!"

"Bella!" Hands clutch my shoulders, shaking me. "Wake up!"

"No!" I struggle, trying to tear myself away.

"Bella, wake up!"

I open my eyes, gazing at Edward above me. My breath is ragged. Sweat coats my skin. I feel like I've just run a marathon.

"What are you doing?" I ask, smoothing my fingers over the backs of his hands as he eases his grip.

"You were having a nightmare." He groans, flopping over to his side of the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion before cooing. "Aw, and you were just being an awesome boyfriend and saving me from it?"

He grunts. "No. You kicked me. Almost hit the family jewels. I was protecting my future children from brain damage."

I sucker punch him. "Whatever."

He slides down onto his side, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his heat. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

I think, but . . . blue. I only see blue. "I don't really remember."

"Well, it sounded like someone was going all bloody-murder on your ass . . . or you were hitting round twenty of awesome sex."

I laugh. "Ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"That someone would decimate your vagina?"

"You stopped me from maiming your future children while I was making said future children a reality."

Edward laughs, and if I wasn't already melted into his side, I am then. "Not really a reality since it was a dream."

I turn and face him. "Do you want to make it a reality?"

"Are you asking me if I want you to have my baby?"

"No."

His eyebrows crawl together as confusion sweeps across his face before the light bulb finally turns on. "Is this your roundabout way of telling me you want sex?"

"Is it working?"

"As in do I want to get down and dirty and make wild and crazy monkey-love with you at two in the morning?"

I sigh in exasperation. "If you're too tired to get it up, just say so. I have a rabbit that can hop its way into my vagina."

He snuggles into me, pressing his lips against my bare neck, tracing my heartbeat with his tongue. "Oh! Dirty talk. I like. Keep going."

"Take your pants off and shove your man-meat up my love-hole. It's needy and wet and horny as hell."

Edward groans. "You get me so worked up with your words."

I laugh, pushing at his chest until he's flat on his back, feeling like Superwoman or a very lucky girl whose boyfriend lets her prey on him. I lean down, pressing my stomach and then my chest and then my lips against his. They're moist and plump and ripe for the picking. I lick and taste and kiss him like it's the end of the world.

He grips my hips, lifting me just slightly, giving room for his growing happiness, and I rub. Up and down, over and over until we're both a writhing mess of sweat and desperation. He sits up, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, discarding it over the side of the bed.

I crawl down his body until my fingers catch on the hem of his pants and slowly and then swiftly—because I become impatient—pull them down his legs. When his lower half is bare, I crawl back up his body, stopping to admire the junction between his thighs. It hardens in hello.

"Are you gonna stare at Scooby all night, or are you gonna actually relieve him?"

"I still don't understand why you call your penis Scooby."

"I've told you the story."

"And I remember it," I say, grabbing Scooby with my fingers and stroking from base to tip and back. "But it happened when you were eight. How does that stick seventeen years later?"

"Ugh. What?" He opens his eyes like he's just realizing there's a world outside of his pants. "Did you ask me a question?"

"Shut up."

He groans, and not in a happy way. "I swear I'm trying to listen to you, but it's hard to concentrate on the shit coming out of your mouth when you're currently using my dick as tinder."

"So my words have shifted from 'amazing dirty talk' to 'shit' now?"

"God!" He grabs the sheets, his hips thrusting up as I grip Scooby just a tad bit tighter. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then explain it to me, and be careful. What you say will determine if my vagina ends up happy tonight."

"Jesus, that's good! Faster, baby!" He closes his eyes and throws his head back. "You can't hold what I say in the middle of a hand job to any certain degree of credence."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Almost, almost!" His head comes forward until his chin is flush against his chest, his eyes watching my hand move over him. "Because my brain is cut off from everything but my dick, and I find it incredibly hard to think about anything else."

"So I should stop in order to get a liable answer from you?" I pull my hand away.

Edward jumps up, grabbing at my wrist and shoving my hand back between his legs. "No! No! No! No! Please, no!"

I laugh and push him back down. "You're too easy."

"Baby, I know we've had our differences, but if you leave me hanging here, I swear I'll die."

I straddle his hips, gripping the tip of his penis with one hand and pulling my shorts aside with the other. "Why? Because you weren't able to get off?"

"Yes. It's called Blue Balls Syndrome. Eventually, my dick will spontaneously combust. Do you want that?"

"So you basically bleed out from your dick?"

"Why are we even discussing this when Scooby is so close to the promised-land?"

"I'll only give it to you if you promise to howl like Scooby when you come."

"Fine! Fine! Anything you want! Just come on!"

I sink down, moaning as he fills me up, moving my hips as he sets the rhythm. His hands grip me, pushing and pulling us toward gratification, and it feels so good.

"Yeah, baby. Harder. Faster. Move so your tits bounce. Just like that."

I'm so close, so slick, so ready to just let go. My world is spinning, and there is nothing else but me and Edward and the headboard banging against the wall and the neighbors yelling from the other side. It overtakes me. Faster than I thought it would. Sweeping through my body until my thighs are shaking, and I'm clutching my hair as the feelings become too intense, and I'm screaming about just how happy Edward makes me.

"Scooby-dooby-doooooo!"

The rain wakes me up the next morning, pittering and pattering on the roof. The bed is empty, which isn't surprising. Edward never sleeps in. His side isn't even warm. He's been up for a while, and I've been sleeping for way too long.

I find him sprawled across the couch with the TV remote. He's flipping through the channels but spares me a glance. "I made pancakes."

"My favorite kind?"

"Of course. I tried waking you when they were fresh, but you sort of slapped me."

I flinch. "Sorry."

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay. I should know better by now."

I head to the kitchen and heat up the plate he's set aside for me. The first bite melts my taste buds. I moan.

"If you keep that up, I'll end up screwing you across the kitchen table," Edward shouts from the living room.

"I wouldn't care. That's how amazing these pancakes are."

"You'd care when you go to wipe my jizz up from the place we eat dinner at every night."

"Whatever. We should go out next weekend or something. We're always eating in."

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking? Because we both know you don't cook."

I sigh around the goodness in my mouth. "Shut up. You know I love that you cook for me."

"I don't cook for you. Take the pancakes for example. I just happened to crave them this morning and gave you the leftovers."

"You're ruining my syrup high. Go back to ogling Cameron's tits and leave me alone."

"The marathon's over. I'm going through withdrawals."

"Not my problem."

"You could always just shake your tits in front me. Then I'll be better."

"Keep dreaming."

"Give me back my pancakes."

"Shove it."

"I'm serious."

I swallow. "Too late. They're already gone. Unless you pump my stomach, you're never getting your pancakes back. I guess you could wait a few hours and go fishing in the toilet if you're that desperate."

"That's disgusting. Why do I love you again?"

"You're lucky that I let you."

"Yay, me."

I retrace my steps and fling myself over the back of the couch, landing on him with a thud. "Say it."

"No," he says.

"Say it!" I tickle his sides. He wiggles but shakes his head.

"No."

I give him that look.

"I'll howl like Scooby if you suck my dick off?"

I give him _that_ look.

"That's not fair."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Then say it."

"You're the bestest-estest girlfriend ever, and I love you so much."

I smile. "See. Don't you feel better now?"

"Whatever. If we do go out next weekend, I get to choose the restaurant."

"Fine with me." I crawl off him and lean down onto all fours on the floor, snaking my head under the coffee table.

"What the hell are you doing? Not that I'm complaining. Your ass is nice this time of year."

"I lost something, and are you saying my ass is hideous other times of the year?"

"No. It's always nice. It's just at this time of the year, it's at its peak."

"You should stop talking before you dig yourself a hole so deep you can't get out."

He sinks into the couch. "Duly noted."

"Are you going to stay there all day?" I ask him.

"It's Sunday. Day of rest. Leave me alone."

"I was just wondering." I push his legs aside and sit down. "Ugh. Tomorrow is Monday."

"That's usually the day that comes after Sunday."

"Work tomorrow."

"Don't expect the bills to pay themselves."

"It's not that. Alice comes back tomorrow."

Edward chuckles. "The infamous Alice. Oh no!"

"You don't even understand."

"You're right, but I do understand how much you hate her."

"You don't even understand that. My hatred for her goes beyond any sort of meaningful depth."

"Rawr! Down, kitty!" He claws at the air.

"Don't tease me about this! I'm getting all worked up just thinking about her." I throw his legs aside and stand up. Something shines in the corner of my eye, and I go to investigate, lifting up the DVD player from the top of the TV.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks.

"I thought I saw something glitter."

"Maybe it was the TV . . . being on?"

"Shut up. I lost something. I'm just looking for it."

"What did you lose?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just know I lost something. Something small."

"And apparently glittery." Edward snickers, getting up from the couch. He throws the remote onto the coffee table and heads to the kitchen. "How do you not know what you lost?"

"I don't know." _But I'll know when I find it._

* * *

**The next chapter will be submitted into the Fandom for Suicide Awareness. The last day to donate is November 1. For more information, visit: fandom4suicideawareness . blogspot . com**


End file.
